


If other Season 1 Characters were in the meat locker

by Angie_The_Fanfic_Writer



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:46:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27690211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angie_The_Fanfic_Writer/pseuds/Angie_The_Fanfic_Writer
Summary: why was the meat locker kinda funny--
Kudos: 2





	If other Season 1 Characters were in the meat locker

As Lee was waking up, he saw Larry banging on a door, Christa telling everybody to calm down, Omid was helping Kenny, Lilly was puking, Molly was looking at the vent, Vernon was helping Molly, Ben was worried and was standing there looking at everybody doing stuff, Carley was comforting Lilly. Omid went over to Christa and started reassuring her “It’s fine!” Omid said calmly, “There is a girl puking and a man banging on a door! How is it fine?!” Christa said with worry in her voice, Lilly stopped vomiting. Christa looked at Lilly, Molly hit the vent with Hilda, Omid looked into a crate and tried to find items, Lee wondered what happened “What happened?” Lee asked, “They threw us in the meat locker…” Lilly said, “They hit me and Omid across the head after you were knocked out.” Christa said, “Same with Lilly. They threw us in the meat locker.” Molly said, Ben looked at Lee “I don’t remember what happened…” Ben admitted. Larry had a heart attack and fell on the ground “Oh My God!” Christa yells, Omid’s eyes widened as he saw Larry, Lilly tried to do CPR. Kenny grabs the salt lick and threw it on his head. Christa’s eyes widened and she threw up “Are you okay?” Omid asked, “I’m fine!” Christa says, Ben screamed and Carley looked at everyone. Lilly screamed, Clementine cried, Molly stared at Larry’s body and gagged “That’s Horrific.” Molly muttered,


End file.
